


You Gotta Dress for the Job You Want

by BelovedCreation



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: kj captain's log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedCreation/pseuds/BelovedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esmeralda has been working as a seamstress in a port city for so long that she's seen everything. Working girls with ripped bodices, gluttonous pirates who need to have their trousers let out, and rich nobles selling their silks for a bit of coin.</p><p>But Esmeralda has never seen anything like Lieutenant-turned-pirate Killian Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gotta Dress for the Job You Want

**Author's Note:**

> part of #kj captain's log, chronicling the journey to dashing rapscallion

Esmeralda was working on sewing buttons when interrupted by a polite cough.

"What can I do for you?"

She didn't look up. Her eyesight has started to fail in her old age and losing focus only made it harder to start again.

"Excuse me madam, but I am interested in buying, ahem," the deep voice lowered conspiratorially, "attire for a pirate."

Esmeralda looked up at that. The man in front of her was young, much too young to be any sort of a pirate. His long hair was pulled back into a youthful ponytale and the stubble across his cheeks helped Esmeralda place him in his early 20's.

But it is the bright white Navy uniform that really throws old Esme.

"I'm sorry, what was that, lad?" Esmeralda asked, putting down her needle.

The man looked around nervously, as if expecting the King's guards to burst in on them at any moment.

"I am looking to purchase pirate attire, madam," he whispered in a tone her ears can barely pick up.

"No need to whisper, my boy. Esme doesn't ask any questions and she doesn't tell any stories. What are you thinking?"

He shifted his weight. "I am unsure of what garb a pirate would wear, Lady Esme. I am the captain, if that makes a difference."

Esmeralda hooted with laughter. "A pirate captain who doesn't know what to wear! And one who calls me 'lady'!" She had to sit until her wheezing stopped. The poor boy looked alarmed.

"I'll be fine, I'll be fine, boy. Now tell me, what is your name? I want to know the name of the most fearsome pirate captain in all of the realms."

The lad bristled and straightened his spine.

"My name, you miserable hag, is Captain Killian Jones, and I am not afraid to take what treasures I can find in your store and guarantee your business closes down for good."

Esmeralda fell silent. She pursed her lips, looked him up-and-down, and stood up again.

"Not bad, Captain, not bad. I almost believed you. Give it time and you will be able to fool everyone. Let me get your measurements and I will have some pieces ready for you in a few days."

**

"Are you sure that this is appropriate pirate attire, madam?"

"Esme knows best, Captain Jones. Now come out here so I can see if I must make adjustments."

The young captain strode out from behind the screen utterly transformed. The loose white pants had been replaced by skintight leather ones, and a crimson vest covered a black shirt buttoned up to his neck.

"No no no," Esme muttered, hobbling over to the pirate. Her still-nimble fingers tugged at the buttons of his shirt, revealing a patch of appealing chest hair.

"Are you sure?" Killian asked her, frowning down at his bare chest. Esmeralda could not resist running her hand across the curls below his neck. Quickly.

"Oh yes, Esme knows what she is doing. A pirate does not worry so much about keeping everything contained, like a Naval officer does. A pirate is quite loose about almost everything." She winked saucily. "Now turn around, I want to get the full effect."

Captain Jones spun on the spot, running his hands over his new clothes.

Esmeralda stared openly at his firm ass. A behind like that should never be hidden behind baggy pants. Never again. She vowed to make him another pair, just to guarantee that he would not go back to linen. And to guarantee she could admire his ass again.

"Looks fantastic, Captain Jones. Superb."

He had come back full circle, apparently missing her ogling.

"And the red?" he fingered the vest. "Is the red too much?"

"Oh, just enough, Captain Jones.  _Just enough._ You want your enemies to think about the blood that has been shed in your wake. And red is the color of passion. The color of love." She winked again. Leave it to these young sailors to bring it out of the old girl.

Killian's frown grew as he smoothed down the vest once more. "Don't know that I will be concerned much about the fairer sex, madam, but you make a good point about blood. Your services have been invaluable. Please take my old uniform as additional payment for your excellent help."

He made a stiff little bow and started towards the exit.

"Captain Jones!" Esmeralda called after him.

"Yes?"

"I would consider getting a few pieces of jewelry. Rings, necklaces, an earring perhaps. And kohl around the eyes."

Killian considered her words and nodded again.

"Thank you, I shall do so. May I make one more request, madam?"

"Of course, Captain Jones."

"I find myself in need of a new coat. Perhaps something rather... dashing." He smiled at the word, and for the first time Esmeralda saw a true pirate's spirit in the young man.

"Of course, I would be happy to be of service to the great pirate Captain Killian Jones."


End file.
